wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance
|composer = e.one |arranger = e.one, 어벤전승 |previous = "Love O'Clock" |next = "Starry Moment" }}"Renaissance" (Korean: 르네상스, reunesangseu) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the third track on their fourth mini-album Dream Your Dream which was released on February 27, 2018. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 넌 왠지 영화 속 한 장면 같았어 시간이 멎은 느낌 어서 날 데려가 너의 세상 속에 난 거기 살고 싶어 난 꿈만 같았어 바랄 게 없어 모든 게 너무 좋아서 불안한 마음 오랫동안 혼자 그랬어 이 모든 게 다 물거품이 될까 봐 슬픈 예감아 제발 빗나가줄래 (말 안 해도 돼) 이제 너와 나 춤을 출거야 저 달을 벗 삼아 내 가장 아름다운 시절 그 이름은 너야 나의 찬란했던 계절 그 중심엔 너잖아 내가 널 기억할게 미안해 안 해도 돼 괜찮아 난 정말 잠깐 날 스쳐 지난 운명 (아슬아슬하게) 잠시 나와 이대로 (아무 일 없던 걸로) 세상 가장 아름다운 춤을 춰 끝나지 않을 것처럼 ah 감출 비밀도 더 없어 난 아슬한 줄타기를 해 손을 잡아 마지막 춤을 춰 가장 아름다운 표정으로 No way 저 달빛 따라 Go away 저 바람 따라 돌아오는 (너) 그 이름 love true love 오늘따라 왠지 내 옷장 속에서 젤 예쁜 옷을 입고 나오고 싶더라 너의 머릿속엔 늘 항상 완벽한 채로 웃는 얼굴로 남고만 싶어 난 네가 너무 좋아서 그래서 자꾸 바보 같은 맘이 들어서 이 순간을 다 망쳐놓게 될까 봐 오늘 하루만 절대 울지 않을래 (말 안 해도 돼) 너와 마지막 춤을 출거야 저 달을 벗 삼아 내 가장 아름다운 시절 그 이름은 너야 나의 찬란했던 계절 그 중심엔 너잖아 내가 널 기억할게 미안해 안 해도 돼 괜찮아 난 정말 너도 잊지 않았으면 해 내가 너의 맘에 (꽃을 피웠었단 걸) 날 떠나야 할 땐 뒤도 돌아보지 마 (그럼 내가) 내 맘이 약해지는 걸 내 가장 아름다운 시절 그 이름은 너야 나의 찬란했던 계절 그 중심엔 너잖아 내가 널 기억할게 미안해 안 해도 돼 괜찮아 난 정말 잠깐 날 스쳐 지난 운명 (아슬아슬하게) 잠시 나와 이대로 (아무 일 없던 걸로) 세상 가장 아름다운 춤을 춰 끝나지 않을 것처럼 ah |-| Romanization= neon waenji yeonghwa sok han jangmyeon gat-it-eo sigan-i meoj-eun neukkim eoseo nal deryeoga neoye sesang sog-e geogi salgo sipe-eo nan kkumman gat-it-eo baral ge eobs-i modeun ge neomu jo-aseo bur-anhan ma-eum oraettong-an honja geuraet-eo i modeun ge da mulgeopeum-i doelkka bwa seulpeun yepal binnagajeullae (mal an haedo dwae) ije neo chum-eul chulgeoya jeo dar-eul beot sam-a nae gajang areumda-um sijeol geu ireul-eun neoya naye chanranhaetdeon gyejeol geu jungsim-en neojan-a naega neol gi-eokhalge mianhae an haedo dwae gwaenchan-a nann jeongmal jamkkan nal seucheo jinan unmyeong (aseul-aseulhege) jamsi nawa idaero (amu il eobtteon geollo) sesang gajang areumda-un chum-eul chweo kkeutnaji an-eul geotcheoreom ah gamchul bimildo deo eobs-eo nan isalhanjultagireul hae son-eul jab-a majimak chum-eul chweo gajang areumda-un pyojeong-euro No way jeo dalbin ttara Go away jeo baram ttara dol-a-oneun (neo) geu ireum love true love oneulttara waenji nae otjang sogeseo jel yeppeun oseul ipgo naogo sipdeora neoye meorissogen neul hangsang wanbyeokhan chaero unneun eolgullo namgoman sipeo nan nega neomu joaseo geuraeseo jakku babo gateun mami deureoseo i sunganeul da mangchyeonoge doelkka bwa oneul haruman jeoldae ulji aneullae (mal an haedo dwae) neowa majimak chumeul chulgeoya jeo dareul beot sama nae gajang areumda-um sijeol geu ireul-eun neoya naye chanranhaetdeon gyejeol geu jungsim-en neojan-a naega neol gi-eokhalge mianhae an haedo dwae gwaenchan-a nann jeongmal neodo ijji anasseumyeon hae naega neoye mame (kkocheul piweosseottan geol) nal tteonaya hal ttaen dwido doraboji ma (geurom naega) nae mami yakhaejineun geol nae gajang areumda-um sijeol geu ireul-eun neoya naye chanranhaetdeon gyejeol geu jungsim-en neojan-a naega neol gi-eokhalge mianhae an haedo dwae gwaenchan-a nann jeongmal jamkkan nal seucheo jinan unmyeong (aseul-aseulhege) jamsi nawa idaero (amu il eobtteon geollo) sesang gajang areumda-un chum-eul chweo kkeutnaji an-eul geotcheoreom ah |-| Translation= You were like a scene from a movie Felt like time stopped, hurry and take me away I wanna live in your world It felt like a dream, there’s nothing more I want Everything’s so great, I felt nervous I was like that by myself for a long time Worried that everything will go away Sadness, please go away (no need to speak) Now you and I will dance with the moon as our friend My most beautiful moment is you The center of my brilliant season is you I’ll remember you You don’t need to be sorry, I’m alright, really Destiny has passed by me (dangerously) For a moment, just like this (as if nothing happened) Dance the most beautiful dance in the world As if it’ll never end No other secret to hide It’s like tightroping Hold my hand and dance the last dance With the most beautiful face No way, follow the moonlight, go away Following the wind, you come to me That name is love, true love Today, I wanted to pick the prettiest clothes from my closet I always want to be perfect in your mind Only want my smile to remain It’s because I like you so much I keep getting foolish thoughts I’m worried I’ll run this moment I won’t cry at least for today (no need to speak) Now you and I will dance with the moon as our friend My most beautiful moment is you The center of my brilliant season is you I’ll remember you You don’t need to be sorry, I’m alright, really I hope you don’t forget either How I’ve blossomed in your heart When you need to leave me, don’t look back Or else I’ll grow weak My most beautiful moment is you The center of my brilliant season is you I’ll remember you You don’t need to be sorry, I’m alright, really Destiny has passed by me (dangerously) For a moment, just like this (as if nothing happened) Dance the most beautiful dance in the world As if it’ll never end Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Dream Your Dream Category:Music Category:Songs